Shockwave
* Shockwave is the greatest Decepticon ever. He is very smart and logical and used this to obliterate his foes. He worked for Darth Megatron and was his favroite warrior. Starscream was extremely jealous of Shockwave, who often made clones of him. They were called Thundercracker and Skywarp. Shockwave later took over the decepticons after he defeated and exiled Darth Megatron and became a Super-Mega-Ultra-Sith Overlord. He launched many attacks on the Galaxy and teamed up with a universe traveling Supreme Leader Snoke. They then recruited a reborn Thrawn, who's intelligence combined with Shockwaves was unmatched. The trio formed the Shadow Minds and began their plans to rule the Galaxy. Arrival Shockwave left Cybertron with the Decepticons. their leader Megatron, then became a Sith Lord. Shockwave began planning to overthrow Darth Megatron when the time was right. The Decpeticons were followed to the Galaxy by the plot-armoured Autobots shot down the Deceptcion ship, causing it to crash on Ryloth. The decepticons took over the planet. Shockwave became known as Lord Of The Lab due to his exepriments on the people of the planet. He gave many cybernetic inhancements resulting the birth of Tw' Lo-X1 a mad cyborg Twi'lek who served Shockwave. He later went mad and was killed by Shockwave while screaming oh spud!. Shockwave then stopped creating cyborg Twi'Leks. Age Of The Empire around the time of the Decepticons arrival, Palpatine formed the Galactic Empire and the senate clapped like idiots thinking it was the bet idea ever. The decepticons had Soundwave become a senator but he failed because he kept dropping diss tracks on Orn Free Taa. The decepticons decided to wait for the Empire to fall. As predicted, the Rebels blew up two Death Stars and killed Palpatine and Darth Vader. The Decepticons once again began preparations, launching many attacks and kidnapping Ewoks to kill. Duels with the Sesame Street The Decepticons were not safe yet. Darth Elmo rose with the evil Sesame Street. Shockwave used his intelligence to outsmart the assassins sent to kill the decepticons. Only Soundwave was killed. Darth Elmo attacked Ryloth and the Decepticons fled the planet. They began a war with Sesame Street. At the same time, the Rebels started a war with Sesame Street. Dam, Sesame Street is screwed. Shockwave killed two members in a week using precice idiot detecting missiles. Shockwave later led an attack on a Street outpost where Big Bird was. Shockwave and Big Bird had a long fight, ending in Big Bird retreating. All others in the outpost were killed. The war re a turning point when Darth Elmon committed the ultimate trechary and betrayed and murdered himself due to his insanity. Not long after, Sesame Street fell apart and all its members died or were killed. ( minimal difference really ). Takeover Of The Decepticons After a disastrous plan by Darth Megatron which involved toilet smuggling, Shockwave had had enough. He shot his former master in the back and demanded he leave, for he was now in command. Megatron fought back but shockwave tore off his arm and sent Darth Megatron into exile. Shockwave then became a Sith Overlord. He kicked all the idiots and slackers out of the decepticons and reformed them. Teaming Up Displeased with the decepticons progress, shockwave traveled to a abandoned city. There he found a dark side user named Snoke, who traveled to this universe after he had "died" in his own. The pair teamed up and travelled to Csilla. There, they found the Clone body of Grand Admireal Thrawn, who retained the originals abilities and memoreys. Th trio then formed the Shadow Minds from the Decepticons and Thrawns supporters. They began their plan to rule both Universes. They constructed their army in secret, away from the New Republic. These resulted in them having to seak around so going the supermarket was hard. At one point, some dude from the Repeublic spotted them so Shockwave tranformed into a gun and vaporised his ass. Soon, they were attacked by a New Repubox fleet commanded by Bogarde Task. The Shadow Minds fleet had grown and it combatted Tasks fleet. Midway through the battle, Shockwave fired on the commmad ships bridge, and Task was killed. They took over the surviving cruisers and implemented them into their growing fleet. Shockwave returned to Cybertron to get more Decepticons for their army. The Reveal and Attack Shockwave had prepared enough. The Shadow Minds were ready to attack the New Republic. Using secret routes gained from studying the movements of the organization Sesame Street, The Shadow Minds launched a suprise attack on the New Republic who were too useless and lazy to see it coming, resulting in an easy victory and Coruscant coming under the Shadow Minds control. They used laughting gas to gain information from the captured New Republic officers like Crix Mandine, who was executed by Skywarp once he had given the locations of the New Republic hideouts. Shockwave sent a team to The Burger King hideout to find New Republic commander Fatass. They found Him gorging on Burgers with his squad and had no trouble shooting the hell out of all the obsese fools. As more days passed more hideouts fell, and less foes stood in The Shadow Minds way. Snoke held a party to celabrate the recent victorys at their New Palace on Coruscant. Rebbelion In The Ranks Shockwaves stable Order did not last long. The arch enemy of the Deceptcions, Optimus Prime had his Autobots start a Rebbelion to defeat the Shadow Minds. At the same time, commander Blitzwing turned on his team and ratted them out to the Autobots. Blitzwing left to join them, giving them vital information and bar locations. Snoke had tracked Blitzwings escape and Thrawns fleet chased him to the Autobots base, where the whole. rebbelion was. Thrawn launched a massive attack on the base, and the Rebels were forced to flee. However they still had blitzwings data, even though blizwing had died in the attack. The autobots and Rebels formed The Unity Allies to combat their foes as full war began. The Shadow Wars Shadow Wars began with the battle of Byss. The battle ended in victory for the Shadow Minds, who now controlled the entire core regions. Shockwave spent hours in his lab enhancing his plasma cannon that could attach to his arm. He test fired it on old person 6 and they were vaporised. Shockwave called a meeting with Snoke and Thrawn as they now had a full army of Shadow Troopers under their command. They discussed new targets such as Hosnian Prime and Garel as well as trying to locate the New base of the Unity Allies, who had launched small attacks on one of Coruscants moons ageinst their forces. The Uprising was cut down by a swift attack by Shockwaves elite Deceptcicon Berserkers. The leader, Berserker, then reported back to shockwave to explain that the Unity Allies were growing fast in numbers. Shockwave demanded they double their efforts in finding their base and to stop useing the Coffee machine. The Unity Allies attacked some of the Shadow Minds forces on Nabooboo, prompting Shockwave to send Berserker to lead the attack. Shockwave then went himself, to learn secrets from the temple dedicated to Darth Sidious. While in the temple, he leaned many ways of the dark side and became a mega giga Sith overlord. Meanwhile, Leia led the Allies troops to battle the Shadow troopers. They took Theed for a few days before being forced into a retreat when Thrawn bombed it. The Allies then fled Nabooboo, leaving it under Shockwaves control. Shockwave sent out a message to the people to the Galaxy telling them to stop their pointless rebbelion. Their Foes First Victory After beating down The Unity Allies hard, Shokwave hoped they would give up. They did not. They attacked the planet Garel and defeated the Shadow Minds forces due to Commander Datoos failure. He died and the Allies were victorious. Shockwave was inraged as the Allies used their own ships to fight them as they lost the whole Garel system. It marked the first mayjor victory of the Allies and Shockwave did not like it. He then destroyed some planets. With the Garel army now on his foes side, the Allies began attacking Shadow Mind outposts with various breads and cheeses, much to the anger of Snoke. Shockwave and Snoke went to an ancient Sith Temple to learn from the ghosts of the dead Sith Lords. They called Shockwave a false Sith and said he was unworthy, so Wave sucked some of them into ghostbusters tubes. The others then agreed to show Shockwave and Snoke greater POWAH. Shockwave then obliterated the temple with his new POWAH and went to plan the descuction of the Allies once and for all. Second Half Of The War The battle of Paranoss was another unity Allies victory, but everything changed at the battle of jedha. Shockwave came himself, wiping out all of the troops and their commanding offficer, Ironhide. The Unity Allies were forced to retreat, losing many troops and multiple cruisers all destroyed by Shockwaves POWAH. Shockwaves command ship, The Arrows Tip followed the Unity Allies cruisers and Shokcwve boarded their command ship, The Valour. Apon that vessel, Shockwvae dueled Optimus Prime while hurling Yo mama insults at him. Shockwave fired at the Valours fuel room, sending the ship into flames. Shockwave kicked Prime off the bridge and in the flames below. Believing Prime was dead, Shokcwave left the ship, chuckling at his own jokes. Little did he know, Prime survived the fall and escaped the ship. Shockwave then had the Arrows Tip fire on The Valour, destroying it. This attack forced the Unity Allies to regroup and plan a new attack method. Thrawn sent out probes to find the rest of the Allies fleet after their Attalon base was found and destroyed. However in time, the Allies returned , launching a risky attack on a butter factory once owned by Lando Calrissian. They blew it up, sending gloops of goodness into nearby Shadow Trooper patrols, making them slip and need hospital treatment. Final Days Of War After two other battles, the battle of Cato Nemodia and the battle of Hosinan Prime, and the lesser known battle of the frozen breadcrumbs , the Unity Allies launched their most risky mission: The liberation of Coruscant. Their entire fleet arrived in orbit to meet The Shadow Mind Fleet. A hudge space battle broke out, Wormie flew his q-Wing into battle and used plot armour to beat the TIE defenders. Optimus lead a hudge team down to Coruscant to take the Shadow Mind HQ. Skywarp met them at the door, gave them leaflets and attacked them with the seekers. They were all killed and Optimus cut Skywarp in half. They charged into the Palace, gunning down the workers and gaurds. Shockwave knew they were coming and had scooby doo death traps for them. Many members were killed in mere seconds. Even Ackbar would be impressed to see how effective those traps were. Optimus continued on with his remaining teamates. In space, Kyle Katarn joined the fight as only he was strong enough to stand a chance and make things right. He charged at Thrawns fleet. Thrawn fired in him as he destroyed ship after ship. He then used a godly POWAH and blasted it directly at the Arrows Tip, Thrawns command ship. The massive vessel was cleaved in half by the blast, one half blowing up instantly under the strain of too much POWAH. Thrawn yelled about this being jedi devilry as Kartarn fired again. The other half was destroyed and Thrawn presumed dead. Optimus entered the throne room to face Snoke and Shockwave. Berserker was there as well. Shockwave knew that Optimus was doomed. Then he got an email from Astrotrain saying that a god just destroyed the entire fleet and Thrawn with it. Kyle Katarn then entered the Throne Room. Duh Duh Duh! The Ultimate Ultimate Battle Of Gods And Overlords Shockwave, Snoke and Berserker stood facing Kyle and Optimus. Berserker instantly charged with a roar. Optimus cut off Berserkers left arm and then Katarn blasted him with POWAH and vapourised him, killing the demon decepticon. Snoke then engaged Katarn and Shockwave battled Optimus. Snoke had POWAH that matched Kyles and the battled in and even duel. Shockwave was quirkily overpowering Optimus. Shockwave told Prime that as they spoke, Astrotrain was leading the Shadow Troopers to finish off the Untiy Allies and that the Shadow Minds would win the war with or without Thrawn. Katarn was blasted back by Snokes POWAH. Kyle used this moment to blast Shockwave in the back, wounding the immortal Decepticon Overlord. Snoke they blasted both Katarn and Optimus with force lightning. Kyle then began to fight Shockwave and Optmius battled Snoke. They then switched back and Kyle began to gain the upper hand on Snoke. Snoke saw he would soon fall to God and used his POWAH to teleport away, leaving the Shadow Minds for good. Kyle turned on Shockwave and both he and Optimus battled the Sith Decepticon Overlord. Katarn sliced off Shockwaves POWAH blasted and knocked him to the ground. Shockwave told them he was immortal like Snoke and could never die. At that Moment, the remains of Thrawns fleet crashed into the palace and it began to explode. The POWAH store below the throne room erupted in flames exploded. Kyle Katarn flew Optimus out of the Palace roof as Shockwave yel he would have his revenge before the explosion reached him and the palace blew up in an explosion of Pure POWAH. The Rest of the Shadow Mind army soon fell to Prime and Katarn and the organation that shook the Galaxy was dissolved, like Sesame Street before them. The Unity Allies had won and retook Coruscant. However, Shockwave had survived. He contacted Nitro to pick him up and he left Coruscant and his former empire behind. He returned to Cybertron to rule the planet as the strongest Transformer. And so, the Shadow Wars came to an end and the Galaxy would know peace... For now. Personality and Traits Shockwave is a logical, tactical and genius decepticon and execells at leadership. He can build his own weapons and can sniff out a spy with ease. He is a master with science. Appearances Transformers G1 Transformers Prime Season 3 Exit from Cybertron Comic Shadow Rising movie Shadow War of war movie Lords of the Lab Novel Cybertron unleashed ( Mentioned Only ) Shadow Fall Movie Shadow Fall Novel Shadow furies comic Exiles of The Galaxy ( Mentioned Only ) Dark overlords: Evil Untamed ( Mentioned Only ) Category:Katarnimania Category:Superweapons Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Killing machines Category:Butchers Category:Military organizations Category:POWAH Category:Robots